Super Wars 2
by jojoker boy
Summary: 7 months ago, worlds from different dimensions that had battled the original dimension but failed to beat them. Until the unpredicting has happened! The dimensions from Dimension 2 to Dimension 10 has escaped their cage by other recruits. Can Dimension 1 (Original) defeat these recruits and once again, their Super Wars rivals? SEQUEL TO SUPER WARS!


**Surprised to see me with another Super Wars 2 this early? Well, it's called a surprise for a reason, duh! Anyways, if you read my very first fanfic, Super Wars, then you know me. But if you haven't even read Super Wars, well, my name is jojoker boy and if you want to understand the story a bit, read Super Wars. Now, you all didn't expect this, but this fanfic will be long, I repeat, long. Chapters could be longer and OCs are introduced. Any OC can come along. I think I know who can't wait to read this fanfic (*cough cough* kagamine-mitsu *cough cough* Pony3Tears, etcetera!)**

**But let me tell you this, it will include the return of every dimension character and it will include characters from space, more dimensions, characters from different countries in Earth and a surprise, special guest characters will help their teams (example, if the battle occurs in Bowser's Castle, then 6 special guest characters (Mario, Bowser, Luigi, etc.) will help their team. Also, when battles occurs, you, YES YOU, will vote on which battle will the fighters battle in. But, enough of that, on to the story!**

2:00 AM, TUESDAY, 30TH OF JULY

Located in the Cortex Islands which is located in Australia, Earth, Dr Neo Cortex's castle got improved. It now had a neon design of Dr Neo Cortex in top with the additions of a ray gun and Cortex grinning evilly. But that was not all, the design also had a crown on Cortex's head with a mini version of the Earth. But, the castle still had one more improvement. It was a person/weapon proof glass castle. So that would mean that a Lab Assistant Guard or a minion can spot their enemies through the glass. But it had curtains for privacy issues like when a minion goes naked or when an experiment is going on. Then, a loud shout was heard through the glass.

'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!' was what was heard through the glass. Inside the glass castle and inside one of the rooms, Dr Neo Cortex woke up sweating just like when you played volleyball near the Equator. Soon, Tiny Tiger and N. Gin appeared in the room.

'Sir, are you okay? What happened?' N. Gin asked curiously.

Cortex answered back 'Nothing happened, just a nightmare.'

Tiny said 'Oh okay, well, get some water. Cortex need some!'

'But wait a minute, you don't sweat that heavily when you have nightmares of Crash Bandicoot.' N. Gin said.

'It's not the Bandicoots.' Cortex answered to the very curious cyborg. 'See, remember 7 months ago, we had this thing called Super Wars?' N. Gin nodded.

'Tiny don't remember!' Tiny shouted. 'Tiny only remember I had good midnight snack. It tuna sandwich and noodles.' Cortex's eyes were starting to get big.

N. Gin said 'So now we know why your breath stinks! You eat tuna too much and you just brush your teeth every 2 days. Well, at least that's why your breath reeks!'

Tiny responded to the cyborg 'It was good thing me put food poisoning on your 1:59 AM snack. So you feel effects NOW!' N. Gin started grasping his stomach in pain.

'I'm going to strangle you real soon my... owiee, it hurts so bad, momma.' N. Gin muttered then shouted. 'Help me, momma!'

Cortex interrupted the conversation and continued. 'Anyways, those dimension clones broke the shield that we put. But it wasn't them that broke it; other people broke it by using a rocket. So then, they all destroyed the Earth with my Space Station.'

N. Gin was in shock. 'Oh no! That can't happen. People will blame us for this.'

'But what happens if this is real?' Cortex asked 'It was a vision, Cortex.' A person said. Uka Uka, the evil mask, entered the room.

Cortex asked 'But, is this real? Was this a vision of the future?'

Uka Uka answered the question 'I'm afraid it is. Look, someone has to destroy the Space Station to prevent these dimensional people to attack.'

Someone responded 'I'll do it. I created it, I destroy it.' Nitrus Brio was in the room.

Uka Uka said 'Send Brio to the beach right now!' Uka Uka used transporting magic on Brio just for him to go to the beach.

N. Gin asked 'Great Uka Uka, do you know who broke the shield?'

Uka Uka answered to the curious cyborg 'I have no clue but there is one thing I could tell you.'

'Really, what is it?' Cortex asked.

'There will be big fights.' Uka Uka answered. 'But you are all fighting for the fate of your lands. But if a country in our planet wins, the winners will destroy the lands and take over the world. But if Australia wins, we destroy the lands and keep Earth safe but we take over a country of our choosing that is nearby Australia.'

Tiny asked 'Could Australia, if win, get USA?'

Uka Uka answered 'Did you hear what I said?'

Tiny answered 'Nope, I was looking N. Gin vomiting because food poisoning.' The floor was yellow because of the barfing that N. Gin caused. Tiny was laughing at N. Gin while Cortex and Uka Uka were disgusted.

Cortex asked 'Uka Uka, when will we all meet for the first time?'

Uka Uka answered 'Next Friday which is August 9 2013. But tomorrow, figures will happen.'

Cortex asked 'Now could I sleep?'

Uka Uka brought back Brio who was saddened by losing his creation.

Cortex said to Brio 'It was for the better, Nitrus. We wouldn't have died right now.' Brio nodded and went to bed.

Cortex continued 'Okay, let's go to bed before we get cranky.'

Tiny shouted in Cortex's face 'YOU CRANKY GRANDMA!'

Cortex answered back 'N. Gin, you're right, his breath stinks. And, YOU ARE SUCH A STINKY TIGER!'

Uka Uka shouted at them 'ENOUGH! Cortex, sleep. Tiny, since you put food poisoning on N. Gin and argued with Cortex, you deserve a spanking. Come on, Tiny, go to the punishment room.' Tiny put his head down, whimpering as he ran to his room

'COME BACK HERE!' Uka Uka shouted as he went out of the room. Cortex went back to sleep while N. Gin slept beside the door (not where he vomited. He vomited beside the cupboard.)

The next morning, in Wumpa Island, the young bandicoot whose name is Crash Bandicoot wakes up and goes to the kitchen to eat Wumpa Flakes. But then he heard a evil laugh outside his house.

'Let me guess! UKA UKA!' The young bandicoot exclaimed as he then yawned because he will be in a another boring day fighting his old nemesis, Dr. Neo Cortex.

Aku Aku, the witch doctor, appears in the kitchen, worried already.

Aku Aku asked 'Where's my...' but Crash interrupted him with a point to the outdoors.

Aku Aku shouted 'COME HERE, UKA UKA! I WILL THROW AT YOU DINOSAUR BONES AT YOU!'

But, to the witch doctor and the bandicoot's surprise, Uka Uka didn't come in the house.

Aku Aku spoke to the oldest of three bandicoots, saying that he will check where his brother is. I can sense evil with my sight and hearing aids.

But Crash asked 'Wait, Aku Aku, how old are you exactly?'

Aku Aku widened his eyes and let out a groan. He already told Crash how old he is just last month. Aku Aku said 'I'm 30 years old in witch doctor years (born in 100 BC actually) **(Remember chapter 4 of Super Wars where the Aku Uka brothers turned to masks in 1970? Well, I made a mistake, I skipped the intro of Crash Bandicoot 3 by accident so I forgot that Aku Aku trapped Uka Uka in prison eons ago) **and in real life, 1900 years old.'

Crash sang 'Happy Birthday To You, You Live In A Mask, You Look Like A Hobo, And You Act Like A You Know It All.'

Aku Aku then used a magic trick speaking 'Bodoka utamagah, strata tol baby, wikio aers.'

Soon, Crash was laughing at Aku Aku because of what he saying. But, Crash's throat was getting squeezed but he didn't see anyone strangle him. But Aku Aku was smiling like he was all evil like his brother.

'How do you feel, Crash? What have you learned?' Aku Aku asked the troublemaking bandicoot. Crash was showing signs of fainting. But then, Uka Uka and Dr. Neo Cortex appeared from their island of doom. Cortex noticed the bandicoot being strangled.

Cortex asked 'Are you gunning for the lead role of The Bandisons: The Movie?' **(Parody of The Simpsons: The Movie)**

Aku Aku answered Cortex's question 'No, he deserves punishment since he made fun of me because it's my birthday today.'

Uka Uka asked 'It is?'

Aku Aku asked him a question back 'Do you want the birth certificates? Anyways, loeve baby awol.'

Crash was finally not getting strangled anymore as the first he did was get air. Soon, Crunch Bandicoot and Coco Bandicoot woke up and saw Cortex and Uka Uka.

Coco shouted 'YOU MONSTERS! LEAVE MY BROTHER AND AKU AKU ALONE! LET'S GET THEM, CRUNCH!'

Crunch answered to Coco 'You got that right!'

The two, young bandicoots went closer to Cortex and Uka Uka. Cortex was stuttering like he did when Uka Uka got mad at him when he, Uka Uka and N. Tropy teamed to build a time twister machine. But he saw his ray gun and switched it to Freeze Mode. He then froze Coco and Crunch at the same time. Then he turned to see Aku Aku and Crash Bandicoot having their eyebrows raised.

Cortex: 'What? It's too annoying hearing that sickening bandicoot whining all day saying _(mimicking Coco's voice) YOU MONSTERS! LEAVE MY BROTHER ALONE! I'm smarter than you, Cortex! Do you think that's the last we'll see of Dr Cortex and Uka Uka?'_

Aku Aku asked Uka Uka 'Why are you here, brother?'

Uka Uka answered 'Tomorrow, figures will happen, returning figures. But I can't reveal their names today. By 12:00 AM later on, I will reveal what will happen. I will send you the details by having a confrontation with you by yourself.'

Aku Aku said 'Fine, we will meet at Cortex's Castle.'

Uka Uka warned 'But beware, get Crash along with us. It won't be safe with only the villains.'

Aku Aku answered 'Fine, see you later.'

'See you later.' Uka Uka said.

So then, Uka Uka and Cortex left while Aku Aku unfroze Crunch and Coco.

Crash asked 'So wait, where are we going?'

'We, which is me and you, will go to Cortex's Castle for a little confrontation about some evil force.' Aku Aku answered.

'Do we have to go?' Crash asked. Then he pointed at his younger brother and younger sister '... How come they aren't allowed to come?'

'Because it's a very important thing to talk about!' Aku Aku shouted at Crash. '...Now go sleep or something!'

**(I will skip through to 12 AM because it is not important to see what the bandicoots are doing and sort. But hey, this prologue is longer than the original Super Wars.)**

12 AM, WEDNESDAY, 31th OF JULY

In Cortex's Castle, Uka Uka, Cortex, Brio, Nefarious Tropy, Dingodile, Tiny and N. Gin were anxiously waiting for Aku Aku and Crash.

Uka Uka asked Cortex 'WHERE THE EVIL BALLS ARE THEY?'

'We're here.' Aku Aku said as he came in with a very surprised Crash.

Crash ,surprised, said 'I'm impressed Cortex. Very impressed.'

Cortex answered back 'Why, thank you.'

Aku Aku asked 'So, why do you need me?'

Uka Uka revealed of what he kept as a secret to his brother and his minion's enemy. 'Well, remember that Super Wars that happened 7 months ago? Well, those idiots escaped out of their cage because of some people outside of their dimensions. So now, those dimensional people and cage breakers are out for us. And also, people in this planet are out for us as well.'

Crash groaned 'Seriously? Well, more air time for me!'

Aku Aku asked 'When are we having this confrontation between all of them?'

'Right about now!' Someone said. Cortex, Uka Uka, Aku Aku and Crash Bandicoot from Dimension 2 (the citizens from Imposter land) appeared and walked up to their adversaries.

Uka Uka (Dimension 1) said then asked 'Well, if it isn't the new school version of us. How did you get out?'

Cortex (Dimension 2) answered 'Easy, with a little help from our other planets, they broke us out of our cage. But, they are not here tonight to meet you.'

'But weeeere arrrrre heeeere as well to me-me-meet you.' Someone said. Cortex, Uka Uka, Aku Aku and Crash Bandicoot from Dimension 3 (the citizens from Mecha Land) appeared and walked up to the table where all the dimensions that appeared so far sat on.

Cortex (Dimension 1) said 'Well, it seems that the Mechas has finally got a speech impediment.' Everyone except the Mechas laughed at them.

Uka Uka (Dimension 3) shouted 'Sh-h-h-h-hut u-u-u-up!'

'OH MY GOD! LET'S PLAY CRAZY 8's!' Someone said. Cortex, The Aku Uka Brothers and Crash Bandicoot from Dimension 4 (The citizens from Wacky Land) ran up like they were drunk to the three dimensions.

'Well, I see we are having fun like CRAZY!' Aku Aku (Dimension 4) shouted. Everyone looked at the people from Dimension 3. Crash (Dimension 1 and 2) giggled at what they just heard about the Mechas.

'GAAAHHHHH!' Someone said. Cortex (who doesn't have a helmet in his head), Uka Uka, Aku Aku and Crash from Dimension 5 (the citizens from Hypno Land).

Cortex (Dimension 1, 2, 3 and 4) screamed 'ZOMBIES!' They all ran for their lives until a deafening sound caused by the Mechas made them stop.

Mecha Cortex explained something to everyone 'Hey, fools! You think you going to laugh? Well, the rest of the jailed dimensions caught a serious virus and now they are sick and wouldn't come for the meeting today so we are going to postpone the meeting later on. All we can get from dimensions will meet whenever we have the time to meet.'

Original Cortex said 'I don't care. All we want is to fight all of you.'

Fake Cortex said 'But not now my friend, so buh-bye!' Fake Crash threw smoke in the ground as it caused fog. When the fog disappeared, Original Cortex, Crash and the Aku Uka Brothers were the only people left in this room.

Uka Uka said 'Listen, we can't lose to them again later on. We got to avenge the win once again.'

They all nodded in agreement. Uka Uka continued 'So, we unite for the third time?' Aku Aku waved his mask upwards and downwards in agreement.

Uka Uka explained 'Okay then, we'll see you later, nincompoops.'

Aku Aku shouted 'You betrayed us!'

Uka Uka exclaimed 'It's my job to be evil and your job is to be good! Now get away from here or we break up the team again!'

Aku Aku and Crash disappeared as Uka Uka spoke to Cortex privately.

**(I will stop it right here because I already gave most of the plot and I also suck at prologues. Umm, and this is a long prologue so why should I make a 3000 word prologue than rather make more than 3000 word chapters? So, that will happen. And what else should I say? Oh yeah, you didn't expect this? Well, you just did! Anyways, even though it's a bad start, thank you for reading it at least and I will see you guys next chapter! Bye**


End file.
